In perspective, a real problem facing anyone is how to secure staging to a roof without damaging the roof, as well as easily setting up and dismantling staging, and firmly and safely fastening the staging to a roof. Roof staging in operation and practicality is not convenient. It generally requires elaborate setup, and/or dismantling, and securing physically to the roof itself. Securing to the roof usually entails physically fixing to the roof itself, such as by nails or screws. Thus, upon finishing a roof job, the roof thereby requires patching. In fact, on some roofs, i.e. slate roofs, nails or screws cannot even be used.
Consequently, it is an objective of the present invention to enable quick, simple setup and dismantling of roof staging, and enable securing of staging without the need to fix physically the staging to the roof. Moreover, it is an objective of the present invention to enable multiple securing of staging--for example, capability of staging on both sides of a roof. These and still further objectives will become apparent hereinafter.